An Indoor Only Omega
by HappyKittyKat
Summary: Unable to leave his house due to a weak immune system, Arthur hasn't been outside since he was a baby. He longs for companionship and a more exciting life. He may get what he wished for when a new alpha moves in across the street. But Arthur's brothers won't make things easy for this new alpha. UsUk; omegaverse; rated T for language and small sexual themes later on.


**Yes, I know, I've started a new story instead of updating one of my existing ones. You can shoot me, I'll understand. I'm just glad to get anything out at all.**

 **This is based on a roleplay co-written with my friend wolfie1997us on tumblr.**

* * *

Arthur had never been outside before, not since he was a baby. He wasn't one of those people that were afraid to leave his house and he wasn't an introvert either. Ever since he was born he'd get very sick when he went outside. The doctors said it was the bacteria in the air, and his immune system was too weak. Even for an omega, he was especially frail.

So he's been kept inside his whole life. He was home-schooled by his mother, he'd never personally met his neighbors or had any friends other than his personal nurses that would come see him, and he wasn't allowed to play outside with his big alpha brothers. They had to be careful with him, so they didn't grow to be very close. Instead they tended to be overprotective.

His room was rather large though, it being bigger than even his parents' bedroom, giving him a lot of space since he couldn't go anywhere. There were many large windows overlooking the front yard and his mother's garden. He also had a closet full of stuff for a very comfortable nest for when his heats came along; several big pillows and soft blankets.

Arthur Kirkland was now 18 years old and he'd never smelt fresh outdoor air or felt the rain on his skin. He'd never learned to swim or ride a bike. He'd never seen the ocean even though he lived less than an hour away from one. He'd seen it on the TV or read about it in books, but it didn't satisfy the omega. He wanted more than anything to experience it for himself.

One day when he was sitting on the windowsill with a book, he noticed a U-Haul truck in the driveway of the house across the street. The house had been empty for the last few months and had only recently been sold. Behind the U-Haul a black SUV pulled in, a family of four climbing out.

.

.

.

Alfred F. Jones was a typical alpha growing up. He played sports, he had tons of friends, he was always the popular one; the leader of his group. But he was also a very loving alpha, especially with omegas. He had dated plenty of omegas and even a few betas throughout school, but he was definitely more into omegas. When he graduated high school, he was dating a female omega, an exchange student from Belarus. But once he started college, their relationship fell apart; which he didn't mind too much because he didn't really feel a true connection with her. He never had the urge to mate with her, to make her his omega, so he knew she wasn't the one for him.

Now at the age of 21, Alfred was an unmated alpha in his senior year of college. Which wasn't too strange, but with him being a very attractive and popular alpha, it was odd to some people that he wasn't with anyone. Even his omega brother, Matthew, was in a relationship. Granted, it was a long distance relationship with an alpha in East Germany, but it was still more than what Alfred had.

One day, his family decided that they were going to move, closer to Alfred's college. The young alpha had been taking online classes for the first three years, but now he would be able to attend the actual campus. He would still be living with his family instead of staying in the dorms, but he was okay with that. He would be able to help around the house when he wasn't in class or doing homework.

When they arrived at the new house, he stepped out of the SUV with his family. Alfred had golden blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and shining baby blue eyes that sat behind a pair of glasses. The alpha looked up at the house and smiled, nodding in approval. He decided that he really liked their new home, especially since the neighborhood seemed quiet and peaceful; which was a nice change from their once hectic neighborhood they had moved from.

Arthur temporarily forgot about his book while he watched the new neighbors as they got out of their car. People watching was an activity Arthur enjoyed, since he didn't get to interact with many people. The omega guessed that the tall blond boy was an alpha. He was a little surprised to see another boy get out of the car that looked just like him. 'They must be twins,' he thought. Arthur watched them with a bit of fascination; he'd never seen real twins before.

Alfred looked over at his brother with a bright smile. "Yo, Mattie, this place is pretty awesome, right? And it's quiet, too, so you should have a great time with all those romance books you read with the quietness," he teased playfully. He loved messing with Matthew, but he never meant any harm by it; he only did it for fun. But he wouldn't allow anyone else to pick on his brother like that, being that he was protective over the omega.

Matthew blushed lightly at the teasing. "There's nothing wrong with liking romance novels, Al." Their mother and father both chuckled at their sons, the omega going to unlock the front door while the alpha went to the back of the U-Haul to start unloading boxes. Alfred laughed loudly as he reached over and ruffled Matthew's hair just to mess with his brother a little. Matthew swatted Alfred's hand away from his hair before getting a bag out of the backseat of the car.

"Al, come help me unload the truck!" called their father. Alfred nodded, walking to the back of the U-Haul. That's when he noticed someone across the street, watching them from a window. He gave the other blond his signature smile as he waved.

When Alfred waved at Arthur, the omega blushed shyly and smiled a little, before hiding his face with his book.

Alfred tilted his head slightly as he watched the other male in the window a moment longer. His smile turned softer as he realized the other blond was probably an omega; a very shy omega.

"Al! Come help me with this chair!"

Alfred's attention was pulled from the omega across the street, looking away from the house and back to the truck. "I'm coming, dad!" he called back as he rushed to help his father.

While Alfred helped unload the U-Haul, across the street at Arthur's house Nurse Elizabeta was making her way to the omega's room with a tray of soup. She knocked on the door gently before opening up and walking in. "Hello, Arthur, it's lunch time," she said softly with a smile like always. Elizabeta had long brunette hair, big green eyes, and she wore a set of scrubs; teal pants and a flower pattern top.

Arthur looked up from his book to the nurse. "Hi, Liz." He got up from the windowsill and brought the blinds down, but kept them open to still let some light in.

"I brought you some noodle soup today. It's really good, I had some myself," Elizabeta said softly with a smile as she walked over and sat the tray down on a small table. She looked at the other omega. "Would you like your iron shot now or after you eat today?" she asked, since she let him decide. She wasn't supposed to, but she wanted him to have some say in things.

Arthur would rather have no shots at all, but he did like that she let him chose when he got it. Something was better than nothing. "After. Did you see the moving truck across the street? We have new neighbors, and there're twin boys. I've never seen real twins before, not in person anyway."

"Huh…No, I didn't notice a moving truck…Boys?" Elizabeta asked with a small smirk coming to her face. "How old do you think they are?" she asked as she raised a brow at Arthur.

Arthur looked at her a little curiously, suspicious about the way she was looking at him. "Oh I don't know…They looked young, early twenties I'm sure…"

Elizabeta's smirk widened. "Were they cute alphas?" she asked, trying not to chuckle since she knew the blond's preferences.

"…They were pretty cute, but it's not like I can tell if they're alphas from here. Why?"

"Oh nothing," she said with a giggle as she opened a bottle of water for the omega. "Come eat, Arthur."

"I don't believe you, Liz. It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like I can even talk to him." Arthur sat at the little table and took a sip of the soup.

Elizabeta sighed softly as she sat down in the chair across from Arthur. "You don't know that for sure. After all, life is a very mysterious thing. So never think that you can't do something, because I honestly believe you could do anything, Arthur. You're very special and I believe that you'll find someone just as special one day, and your life will change. You just have to keep hope alive and believe in yourself," she said softly with a smile.

"It's been 18 years, and I still can't even go outside. How am I supposed to meet someone if I can't leave?"

"I understand, Arthur…But you can't give up hope, no matter how long you must wait. You've always got to believe in yourself and in the universe."

Arthur looked back out the window and sighed. "Thank you for the food, but I'd like to be alone now…I'll take the shot."

Elizabeta looked at Arthur sadly; she hated when the other omega would sound so depressed. It truly made her heart ache for the blond. "Okay," she said softly as she got up and grabbed the syringe. She walked over to the Briton and gently took hold of his arm, finding the vein before giving him the iron shot.

Arthur kept his head turned away as she gave him the shot, the omega wincing lightly. It didn't bother him as much as it used to, but he still didn't like it. When he was little, he had to have someone hold him still.

Elizabeta looked at Arthur once she was done, placing a Band-Aid on his arm. "Alright, you're all done. I'll be back in an hour to check on you, okay?"

Arthur simply nodded. "Sure."

The nurse nodded back before walking out of Arthur's room, leaving the omega to eat in peace.

Once she was gone, Arthur left his soup on the table and went back to sit on the windowsill, pulling the blinds up. It was no wonder he was a little depressed at times, feeling so isolated his whole life.

Meanwhile across the road, Alfred was carrying the last heavy box inside his new house. He walked into the living room and sat the box down on the coffee table before letting out a long sigh. "Mom!" he called out, not knowing where in the house she was. "Do we have any chips?!" he asked, the alpha getting hungry and needing something to eat after all the moving he'd been doing.

"I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet!" she called back from another room. "How about we order a pizza for dinner?"

"Alright, that sounds good! I'll order it, do you want the usual?!" he called as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket to find the number for the nearest pizza place in town.

"You know what I like!" Alfred definitely got his appetite from his mother and they both had an unfairly fast metabolism.

"'Kay, I'll just get everyone's regular!" the alpha called before going outside to order the pizzas. He got himself and Matthew a stuffed crust pizza with pepperoni, spinach, steak, peppers, and onions. Then he ordered his parents' usual while he walked around the front yard. It was getting nice and cool outside, it felt nice against his hot skin after carrying all those boxes.

Arthur had curled up a little, leaning against the window as he watched the alpha across the street. He didn't mind being seen looking at him, because he knew that he'd never get to talk to him.

Once Alfred was done on the phone, he looked up; feeling like someone was watching him, he pocketed his phone and looked around. He soon spotted the omega watching him from the window again. Alfred couldn't help but smile and wave at the blond, just as he did earlier.

Alfred thought the omega was cute, though he didn't understand why the other male didn't just come outside. He hoped he didn't look intimidating or something to the omega, because he would never think of hurting such a pretty omega as the one in the window across the road.

Arthur smiled softly and waved back to the alpha. Elizabeta was right; the omega did think that the other was cute. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

Alfred smiled wider when the omega waved back and saw the adorable smile on the other blond's face. He then began to wave the other male over, trying to invite his new neighbor over.

Arthur's smile turned a little sad as he shook his head no.

Alfred tilted his head in confusion as he stared up at the omega. 'Does he just not want to come over….Or is he not allowed?' he thought to himself. The alpha pointed to himself, then to the other blond's house. "Can I come over then?" he mouthed to him.

Arthur looked a little unsure as he thought about it. He had a nurse come see him every day, so why couldn't he have this man come see him too? He nodded to the other that he could come over.

Alfred smiled brightly and headed over to the omega's house. He walked across the street and up to the porch of his neighbor's home, knocking on the front door once he was there.

One of Arthur's older brothers, Connor, answered the door and raised a thick eyebrow at the strange alpha. The man had ginger red hair, green eyes, and some freckles on his cheeks and nose. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, the omega at the window," Alfred began as he pointed up towards the ceiling. "Said I could come over…I invited him to come outside, but he said no. But he said I could come over here instead….Are you his boyfriend, or brother?" he asked in curiosity as he looked at the older alpha.

Connor snickered at the boyfriend question. "Artie doesn't have a boyfriend, and yes I'm his brother. And who are you?"

Arthur peeked around the corner at the top of the stairs, listening to the two alphas downstairs talking.

"Artie? Is that is name? Oh, I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. I'm y'all's new neighbor. I just moved in across the road," he said with a nod as he pointed at the house across the street with the U-Haul in front of it.

"Hm…and why do you want to see my brother?" the red head asked.

"Well…to introduce myself, I guess," Alfred said with a bright smile. He knew he couldn't just say that he thought the omega was cute and he wanted to get to know him. He could tell that his older brother was protective and he'd never let him in if he said something like that.

Connor scoffed. "Hey, Scott!" he called. "The new neighbor wants to meet Artie!"

"Wut?!" Scott called from the living room before he got up and made his way to the front door. This alpha was the eldest of Arthur's brothers; he had flaming red hair parted down the middle, dark blue eyes, and he was almost a head taller than Alfred. He stopped at the stairs and looked up at Arthur with narrowed eyes, the omega hiding a little more and giggling as he was spotted. The giggle caught Alfred's attention as well, the American looking up at him and smiling. Scott looked away and walked over to Connor at the door. He looked at Alfred, and as soon as he smelt what the blond was, he knew there was no way he was about to let the alpha inside. "Wut ye want with me wee brother?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alfred looked at them in confusion; he felt like they were trying to intimidate him, or at least the eldest one was. "I just wanted to introduce myself and he said I could come over," he said.

Connor looked up the stairs at Arthur as well. "He said that, huh? Well Artie doesn't get to decide who comes over."

"Aye, he doesn't, and I don't feel quite comfortable allowin' some strange alpha to see me wee baby brother. He's too fragile and me don't know wut ye may do," Scott said with a smirk as he began to close the door on Alfred.

Alfred put a hand on the door to stop Scott from closing it. "Wait! C'mon, I wouldn't hurt him…I just wanna say hi. And why can't he make decisions anyway?" he asked.

"Come on, guys, please…?" came Arthur's voice from upstairs.

Scott looked back at Arthur and groaned. "Ye not even decent, Artie," he said as he gestured to what the omega was wearing; some shorts and a tank top. "Besides, aren't ye supposed to be in bed?" he asked with a huff.

"In bed? Is he sick….? Are you sick?" Alfred asked in concern as he tried to get around the brothers without any luck.

"I'm fine, and the shorts aren't that bad…" Arthur took a breath and held it as he made his way down the stairs. "Artie, stay away from the door—" Connor started to say as Arthur approached the open door. The omega took Alfred's hand and pulled him in past his brothers. Connor quickly closed the door after Alfred was inside, the omega letting his breath out. Alfred smiled brightly when the omega took hold of his hand, wrapping his larger hand around the other blond's smaller one. "Are you sure you're okay…um…Artie, was it?" he asked softly as he followed the other male.

"It's Arthur," the omega corrected. "And I'm fine."

Scott was wide eyed; Arthur had never disobeyed them like that. He let out a deep growl as he looked from Arthur to Alfred's back, then to Connor. "Ye get the disinfectant spray and hand sanitizer."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He got the stuff from a little table by the door and went over to Alfred, pulling him away from his little brother and spraying him down. He then took Alfred's hand and poured hand sanitizer on him, then into Arthur's hands as well.

Alfred blinked in confusion at the other alpha. "What the hell did you just spray on me? Was…was that…sanitizing spray?" he asked as he began to rub his hands together.

Connor sighed as he put the spray and gel away. "Listen, you're new so I'll explain it. The germs outside get Artie sick, so anyone who comes in has to be disinfected first or he'll get sick. And if you get him sick, we'll kick your ass and you'll never come in again."

"Okay…I don't want to get him sick," he said with a nod as he looked at Arthur.

"And if ye put yer hands on him, ye won't see tomorrow," Scott said deeply with a glare directed at the new alpha.

Arthur took Alfred's hand again and started to lead him up the stairs. "We'll be fine!"

Scott huffed, while Alfred followed Arthur happily with a bright smile on his face. Once they were in Arthur's room, the omega closed the door.

"Door open!" Connor called up the stairs. Arthur sighed and opened the door a little. "I'm sorry; they're really protective of me…"

Alfred raised a brow but didn't say anything about Arthur having to keep the door open. He chuckled softly at Arthur's apology and nodded. "I can understand, I'm very protective over my brother, too. So I get it, it's not a problem…So are you sure you're okay? Because it smells like medicine in here," he said.

"I said I'm fine…I'm feeling okay today. Though I have to take medicine every day, that's why it smells like that in here."

"Oh? Ah, where are my manners? I'm Alfred F. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur," Alfred said softly with a charming smile as he looked down at the omega and held out his hand. Arthur reached out and shook Alfred's hand. "I heard you give your name to my brothers."

Alfred smiled sheepishly as he shook Arthur's hand. "Oops, I guess I didn't really think about you listening in on us," he said with a chuckle. "So what do you do up here? Besides people watch," he said with a playful wink.

"Mm…I read, watch movies, a lot of different craft type activities…Anything to keep me busy."

"That's cool, what kind of movies do you like watching?" Alfred asked. He found himself very interested and captivated by the omega; he was so intrigued to hear more about the shorter male, he truly wanted to learn about the omega.

"Hmmm romance, fantasy, some comedy." Arthur sat down at the little table by the window with the now cold bowl of soup still sitting there. It reminded him that Elizabeta would be back to check on him soon.

Alfred walked over and sat down across from Arthur, where Elizabeta had sat earlier. "I like movies like that, too, though I also like horror and action movies, too; especially superhero movies. Maybe we could watch a movie together sometime," he said with a charming smile as he gazed at the Briton.

Arthur nodded. "Sure, I've been seeing commercials for new movies premiering soon. Maybe we could watch one when it comes out on DVD."

"Definitely, we'll have to make a day of it. So, do you go to college or take online classes or something?" Alfred asked with curiosity. Just as Alfred had asked that, Elizabeta walked in and stopped at seeing the alpha at the table with Arthur. She looked at the omega with a small smirk. "Hello," she said. Arthur blushed as he saw his nurse, knowing that she was going to tease him. "Hi…Alfred, this is my current nurse, Elizabeta. Liz, this is our new neighbor, Alfred."

Alfred looked over to Liz and smiled, though he was more curious as to what was wrong with Arthur that he needed to have a nurse come see him. "Hiya, Alfred F. Jones," he said as he stood up and held his hand out to the nurse.

Elizabeta looked at Alfred and smiled as he shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Alfred. I just came to see if Arthur finished his food, then I'll leave you two alone," she said before looking over and seeing the full bowl of cold soup. She gave Arthur a look that clearly said she wasn't happy that he didn't eat.

Arthur scrunched up his shoulders and smiled sheepishly, giving a small awkward laugh. "Hahaha…I'm sorry, I wasn't that hungry…"

"Arthur…if you don't start eating, then I'm going to have to put you on a feeding tube, and I know you don't want that," she said softly with a worried sigh as she walked over to take the bowl away.

Alfred seemed just as worried when Elizabeta said that. Arthur's smile fell at the mention of a feeding tube. "It's not that serious, I just wasn't hungry that one time…"

"Arthur, you've been skipping meals lately, this isn't the first time," Elizabeta said with a sigh.

"Would you like a slice of pizza?" Alfred offered. "I ordered some before I came over, I can go get you some."

Arthur looked over at the alpha then to Liz. "I'm not allowed to have pizza; I'm kept on a specific diet…"

At this point, the nurse just wanted Arthur to eat something. "I don't think one slice will hurt, I just have to take a look at it first."

Alfred kneeled down beside Arthur without thinking about it, gently brushing back some of the omega's hair. "You hear that? If you want a slice, she said you could have one. So would you like some, sweetie?" he asked softly, not even realizing his wording since he was compelled to conform to the other blond, being that his instincts told him to. Maybe it was because the omega was sick, but the alpha wanted to care for him and do anything to make him happy.

Arthur gasped softly at Alfred's actions and words, his eyes widening and his cheeks turning pink. He couldn't even really respond more than just a little nod.

Alfred smiled softly and nodded back as he gazed into Arthur's emerald green eyes. "Okay, I'll be right back," he said smoothly before he got up and gave Elizabeta a nod as he walked out of the room.

Liz had a knowing smirk on her face as she looked at Arthur. "Well, isn't he a charmer?" she giggled teasingly to the other omega.

Arthur's blush turned a darker red. "What was that…? It was so sudden, he acted like…" He had never had a boyfriend for obvious reasons, but it was almost like a scene in a romance book or something.

"Some alphas are just like that. He probably smelt how upset you were and allowed his instincts to take over, to comfort you," Elizabeta said with a giggle as she watched Arthur take in what Alfred had done. She knew it seemed a tad romantic, too, though she had also seen people do that with children. So it was hard to tell what the alpha's true intentions were, but she could tell that he didn't mean any harm to Arthur and that's all that mattered to her.

"But he called me…sweetie…" Arthur had never been flirted with and he'd never been around children since he was the youngest, so he couldn't tell what Alfred's intentions were either.

"I wouldn't worry over it too much; a lot of American's use pet names like that with everyone…But you can always ask him about it when he comes back," Elizabeta said with a chuckle.

"Uhh…I don't know…" Suddenly Arthur remembered how shy he was before the excitement of actually having a new person over.

"It'll be fine; I don't feel like he would do anything to you."

"I don't either, I don't feel threatened. But…it's different."

Elizabeta raised a curious eyebrow at Arthur. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've never had someone do something like that before. It felt…nice…" he said with a soft blush.

"Aww, someone's got a crush~" Elizabeta teased playfully with a giggle.

"Huh…? But I just met him!"

"But you haven't been able to be around alphas that you aren't related to, so I'm going to say that you've got a crush~" she teased with a smile.

"That's not fair, it's not my fault he's the first alpha I've met that I'm not related to."

Elizabeta chuckled. "Remember when I said that the world works in mysterious ways? Well maybe this is the world working right now. But of course, you could always tell him to leave when he gets back."

"I never said I want him to leave…" Arthur muttered.

* * *

Over at Alfred's house, the pizza had arrived and his family was in the living room eating while watching TV. His mother looked up in surprise as Alfred came in. "There you are, where were you?" she asked.

"I was across the street at the neighbor's house, I just came back over to grab a slice of pizza for the omega over there," Alfred said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly made his way to the pizza box next to his brother.

Alfred's family looked at him curious and confused. "What?" asked Matthew.

Alfred looked at everyone as he grabbed a paper towel and two slices of pizza, one for him and one for Arthur. "Yeah…It's not a big deal, guys. I'll be back later and don't eat all of the pizza, Mattie," he said as he began to head back towards the front door to leave again.

"Less than 24 hours and he's already getting a boyfriend," said his mother.

Their father chuckled and shook his head. "It's Alfred we're talking about, honey," he said as he ate.

* * *

When Alfred came back to the Kirkland house with the pizza, Connor and the third brother Dylan were at the door. Dylan was about Alfred's age; he had dirty blond, almost brown hair, and green eyes like the rest of his brothers. "What's the pizza for?" Dylan asked. "Set it down, you'll have to be sprayed again," said Connor.

Alfred looked at the other two alphas and sighed, wondering how many brothers Arthur had. "The pizza is for Arthur, his nurse said he could have it, and yeah I know I've got to be sprayed again," he said as he set the pizza down on the table by the door so it wouldn't get sprayed.

"What? Arthur's never had pizza, he's not allowed," said Dylan as Connor sprayed Alfred down.

"And are you a nurse or doctor? Because his nurse said he could. If you don't believe me, go ask," said Alfred as he allowed himself to be sprayed down.

"Excuse me?" said Dylan with a scowl. "You know, we don't have to let you up there."

"Look, dude. I just want him to eat. He didn't eat anything and the nurse is already talking about putting him on a feeding tube. He doesn't want that and I don't want to see him forced to have one either. So please, just let me up there," said the American as he grabbed the pizza.

The two brothers frowned at the mention of a feeding tube. They definitely didn't want that. "Get up there before I change my mind," said Connor.

"Thank you," Alfred said, before walking upstairs to Arthur's room. He walked in and smiled at the two omegas. "I've got the pizza," he said, flashing Arthur a charming smile.

"Alright, let me take a look at it, then I'll leave you two alone," Elizabeta said as she got up from the table and walked over to Alfred. Arthur smiled back at Alfred and watched them hopefully.

Elizabeta took off most of the pepperoni, and all of the peppers and onions since she knew Arthur didn't like peppers and onions. "Alright, I believe that's good enough. He can have it," she said with a nod as she headed to the door. "I'll see you, tomorrow, Arthur," she said before leaving. Arthur waved goodbye as she left.

Alfred smiled brightly at Elizabeta's words before walking over to Arthur and handing the omega the slice of pizza. "Here ya go," he said.

Arthur held the piece and stared at it for a minute, holding it up to sniff it. "It smells a little different than I imagined it would."

Alfred sat down across from Arthur with a smile. "Yeah? Does it smell good or bad to you though?" he asked softly as he watched the omega.

"It's not bad, just different. It smells…greasy. Most of what I smell is the cheese. And…" Arthur took a bigger whiff. "…Peppers and onions."

"Yeah, it's a little greasy. How about you take a bite, sweetie, and tell me what you think," Alfred said softly, not realizing that he's called Arthur sweetie for the second time already. He was just so fascinated by the omega, he couldn't look away.

Arthur blushed at being called sweetie again. What did it mean? He nodded and took a bite of the slice of pizza. His eyes widened a little, his scent filling with excitement.

Alfred's smile grew as he smelt the excitement rolling off Arthur's already beautiful scent. His own was filled with happiness as he watched the omega. "Good, right?" he asked as he ignored the fact that he had his own slice of pizza in his hand, which was odd for him since he never ignored food.

Arthur looked at the piece again and noticed that it had a stuffed crust. "There's more cheese in the crust?"

The alpha chuckled softly and nodded. "Yup, there's more cheese," he said as he watched Arthur, finding it to be adorable how amazed the omega was at the stuffed crust.

The Briton smiled softly at Alfred. "Thank you for this…"

Alfred blinked, before smiling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he shook his head. "Nah, there's no need to thank me. I'm just happy you like it, that's all that matters to me."

"You must do new stuff like this all the time. I'm sure it's exciting…" the omega said longingly.

"Well pizza isn't really new for me, but as for trying new things…I don't do that too often anymore, since I'm a bit too busy now with my studies," Alfred said as he watched Arthur finish his slice.

"Studies? You're in college?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yup, I'm studying to be a doctor," the alpha said with a nod.

"Oh? What kind of doctor?"

"I'm studying to be a surgeon. Are you in college, or taking any online classes?" Alfred asked again, since he was interrupted the last time he asked.

"I'm taking a few online classes, mostly English and creative writing."

"That's cool, so you like to write? I would love to read something you've written," Alfred said softly with a bright smile.

"Well I had to find something that I could do from home…I can write from anywhere, but I can't have a normal job…"

"Writing is an amazing job though, so don't try to say it's not. Besides, why can't you have a 'normal' job anyway?" Alfred asked with curiosity.

Arthur looked down at his hands in his lap. "Because I can't leave the house."

"Why can't you leave the house? What's wrong?" Alfred was a little excited; was he finally going to learn what was wrong with Arthur? He couldn't help but be curious since he was a medical student.

"I…I am sick, kind of…I was born with a weak immune system, and the bacteria in the outside air makes me really sick…I haven't been outside since I was a baby. That's why I have a nurse; I get shots every day and people have to be disinfected before they come in. I almost died when I was a baby."

Alfred bit his lip in worry as he looked at Arthur. "That's why you smell the way you do…It's not a bad scent or anything, but I can still smell something…But that must be what it is, because my instincts are going crazy, but it's like I don't know exactly what to do." The alpha didn't really realize everything he was saying; he was kind of just thinking out loud.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked as he looked back up at the alpha, curious about what Alfred thought of his scent.

"Huh?" Alfred seemed to realize that he was talking aloud a moment ago. "Oh, you've got a really pretty scent, Arthur. But now I know why your scent has a bit of a…unwell undertone." The alpha glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck. "It drives me crazy, because my instincts want me to help you. But it doesn't know how. Like…I want to cuddle and comfort you, but I also want to feed you something sweet or savory. Then I feel the need to wrap you up in blankets to keep you warm, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm being pulled in all different directions, it's weird," he said sheepishly with a chuckle as he tried to explain.

"You feel the need to care for me because I'm sick. I guess it's perfect that you want to be a doctor."

Alfred chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is. I've always wanted to help people, so being a doctor seemed like a good choice."

Arthur looked back down at his lap again. "That's nice…I wish that I had a drive like that; a passion…"

"Writing isn't your passion?" Alfred asked softly as he reached out and took Arthur's smaller hand gently into his larger one.

The green eyed Briton looked up into the other man's eyes and shrugged. "Not really…I don't really have a passion…Except the want to get out of here…"

"I understand. Maybe one day you can go traveling or something, sweetie," he said as he caressed the back of Arthur's hand.

Arthur smiled sadly. "If only that were possible…"

"Anything is possible, sweet pea. There's got to be a cure to help you."

"I think that if there was a cure, then I'd have been cured by now. As far as I know, there's nothing…"

"….I'll find a cure then," Alfred suddenly said.

Arthur looked up at the alpha in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah, I'll find a cure. I'll help you, Arthur," the American said with a bright smile as he gave the omega's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You…want to find a cure for me? But…I thought you were studying to be a surgeon?"

"Well nothing is set in stone, sweetie, so I'll just study something else so I can find a cure for you," Alfred said softly with a smile.

"…Why would you do that for me…? A complete stranger…And why do you keep calling me sweetie…?" the omega finally asked.

"There might be more out there that have the same thing, so if I find a cure, I can help you and others. Plus, you're not a complete stranger; I know your name and you know mine, and we're already becoming good friends…And…well…I call you sweetie because…you're sweet…" he said sheepishly with a smile.

Arthur blushed lightly at being called sweet. "But…you'd change your study because of me?"

"Why not? I want to help people and I would love to be able to help you. That's what heroes do."

"Because…that's a big life decision that you're making because of someone you just met."

"So? I've made my decision, I want to help you." And when Alfred decided on something, there was no talking him out of it. The alpha reached out with one hand, cupping Arthur's cheek gently with a charming smile while his other hand still held Arthur's hand.

"…That's very sweet of you." Arthur could hardly believe that the American would so quickly commit himself to helping.

"Nah, you're the sweet one," Alfred said with a wink as he caressed the other's cheek.

Arthur blushed darkly. "Uh…um…well, I…"

"Can't deny it," Alfred finished Arthur's sentence as he looked at the omega with a charming smile, loving the blush on the Briton's cheeks.

"That's definitely not what I was going to say," said the omega, his blush fading a little. "Um…you're really nice; are you like this with…others…?" he asked a little nervously. Admittedly maybe he was getting a crush on the alpha like Liz said, so he would be hurt to find out that Alfred was just like this with every omega.

Alfred looked away a little shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean…I think I'm nice with others." He knew he was treating the omega special, but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything.

"The same way you are with me…?"

"Well…probably not exactly the same. Why, does it bother you?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping that the omega's answer would be no.

"I just…wondered if it was normal…"

"For me? Yeah, it's probably normal. I mean, not all alphas are like me, obviously," Alfred chuckled lightly, giving Arthur a charming smile.

"The only alphas I've ever been around are my brothers and my father."

"Well you've been around me now…And I hope I've been good company," the alpha said a little nervously.

Arthur nodded. "Mhm. Do you think…you could come back tomorrow? If you're not busy."

Alfred looked at Arthur with a bright charming smile. "Of course I can. It'll be later in the day probably, but I'll definitely come back tomorrow if you want me to," he said happily.

"Mhm, I could use the company. Maybe I'll make you something…" he mumbled in thought.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "I would like that," he said.

"A gift, I mean; I can't cook," he chuckled. "My family hardly lets me into the kitchen."

The alpha chuckled deeply. "Either is fine with me, I'll love whatever you make for me," he said softly as he reached out and tucked some hair gently behind Arthur's ear.

Arthur smiled and blushed lightly. "So…what's your favorite color?" he asked.

Alfred bit his lip at the question. "Green," he said sheepishly.

The Briton chuckled a little. "Are you sure, or are you just saying that to…flirt with me?" he asked, thinking Alfred might've said that because it was the color of his eyes.

Alfred blushed slightly. "I'm not trying to flirt with you…I like red, white, and blue, too; but my favorite color is green. My mom used to have an emerald necklace, I was fascinated by it when I was little and I would always grab at it. So now my favorite color is green, emerald green…because it reminds me of home," he said shyly, a little embarrassed.

Arthur thought that story was really cute and sweet, but he blushed, embarrassed because his assumption was wrong. "You're…not flirting with me?"

The alpha rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well…I'm not really trying to, but I'm not going to lie, Arthur, I do find you very attractive, so I don't doubt that I'm being a little flirtatious."

"…How old are you?" Arthur asked, realizing that he had no idea. He assumed that the alpha was older but he didn't really know.

"21…" Alfred said softly as he looked Arthur over, praying that the omega was legal.

"Wow, you can drink," Arthur chuckled. "I'm still 18." The omega hoped that he wasn't too young for the other; he would hate to ruin things because of their ages.

Alfred sighed in relief at hearing Arthur's age, happy to know that he was indeed legal. He chuckled at his other comment, "Yeah, I can drink, but I don't usually do it that often."

"You don't go to college parties and drink all night?" Any movie Arthur had seen with college students in it usually involved a lot of partying and drinking, and that was all he had to go on.

Alfred shook his head. "Nah, I mean I've gone to a few but I don't go often; just every now and then if a friend asks."

"Is it fun? Going to parties, I mean," Arthur asked.

"It can be…But do you know what I find more fun?" the alpha asked with a smile.

Arthur looked at him with a curious tilt of his head. "What?"

"I find it more fun to be around one person. Someone that truly understands and gets you in ways others don't. There doesn't need to be any talking either, just the company of another person. That's true enjoyment," he said with a charming smile.

Arthur sighed. "I don't have anyone like that…"

"Well…maybe one day you will," said the alpha as he slowly took hold of Arthur's smaller hand again.

The omega looked down at their hands, then up at Alfred. "You think so?"

"Of course I do…You're an amazing person, a beautiful omega. I know that you'll have that person you love one day, even though you feel stuck here," he said with a shy smile. "I mean…you found me..."

Arthur looked up at Alfred with a blush. "…You think you could…be the one…? I mean…more than friends one day…?"

Alfred blinked as he looked at Arthur, a smile growing on his face. "Yeah…if you would allow me, then hell yeah I would love to," he said with a happy smile.

Arthur smiled, his blush growing to his ears. "You'll…court me then?"

"I mean…I kinda already started…" Alfred said, referring to the pizza he'd brought, which he was counting as a courting gift.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "I never thought my first courting present would be my first slice of pizza."

"Hey, ya gotta start small. Plus, it was my pizza, which I shared with you."

"It's fine, it's just not what I expected," the omega chuckled.

"I'll give you better things…Don't worry." Now Alfred felt like an idiot for even counting the pizza as a gift.

"I'm not worried, but I look forward to the next surprise." That's when Dylan came up to the open door and knocked on the door frame. "Alpha out! It's getting late, go home."

Alfred looked over his shoulder at the door with a sigh. He didn't want to leave Arthur just yet, but he didn't want to start a fight, so he looked back at the omega with a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, sweetie?" he said as he gave the Briton's smaller hand a gentle squeeze.

Dylan stiffened and scowled at hearing Alfred call Arthur 'sweetie'. Arthur smiled lightly and nodded. "Okay."

Alfred nodded and smiled back softly, before giving Arthur a wink. He got up, letting go of the omega's hand. He then went to the door, flashing the Briton one last charming smile, before walking out of the room. Dylan closed the door after Alfred walked out. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he growled at Alfred.

"Thinking of what I should bring Arthur tomorrow," Alfred said casually as he began walking downstairs. He wasn't lying either, because that's what he was doing at the moment. Of course he knew what Dylan was talking about, but he didn't see how it was any of the other alpha's business.

"Who says you'll be allowed back here tomorrow?" he asked as he followed Alfred down the stairs.

Alfred looked back at Dylan. "Arthur did, he wants me to come back tomorrow to hang out," he said casually as he walked to the front door.

"And you think that means we'll let you?"

"Well I don't believe you nor your brothers would want to deny Arthur something he wants, to hurt his feelings or take away his happiness. Right?" Alfred asked as he turned around to look at Dylan. He knew he was hitting low, talking dirty to get his way, but he wanted to see Arthur and he wasn't going to let the omega's brothers get in the way.

Dylan scowled at Alfred. "Arthur doesn't know what he wants. You think he likes you? He's just excited to be around a new person, he'd be like that with anyone."

"So you wish to take his excitement away then? Take away something that he's been longing for, which he told me he's been wanting?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the other alpha.

"He doesn't need you here to make him happy." The alpha goes and opens the front door for Alfred. "Out."

"I didn't say he did," Alfred said as he watched Dylan. He then walked out the door and looked back at the other alpha. "I'll be back tomorrow," he said casually as he began to head back across the road to his house.

Dylan slammed the door closed behind Alfred and growled. He then went into the living room where Connor and Scott were sitting and watching TV. "We've got a problem. That damn alpha is hitting on Artie and plans on coming back tomorrow."

"Wut?! He hasn't even been here that long and he be already putting moves on Artie?! We can't have that," Scott said with a growl as he thought of what they should do to stop Alfred.

"Yeah, he's up there calling Arthur 'sweetie', and holding hands, and he's coming back tomorrow with a gift. He's fucking courting our little brother," Dylan informed.

"Hmmm…We need to talk with Arthur, perhaps make some shit up about this Alfred bloke," Scott said as he looked at his brothers. "Me all for Artie finding love, but he be too young right now, and this alpha doesn't seem like the right kind of guy for him."

"What are we going to tell mum and dad? They'll smell him once they get home," said Connor.

"We tell 'em the truth. That an alpha that just moved in came over to introduce himself. We allowed the bloke in, sprayed him down, and then talked with him. The alpha seemed okay at first, but then we noticed how perverted he was and made him leave," Scott said with a nod.

Connor hesitated but nodded. "And will we leave out the fact that he met Arthur…?"

"Nay, Arthur met him and that's how we noticed how perverted the alpha was. So do either of ye have an idea on how to keep the bastard from coming back?" Scott asked with a raised brow.

"Dad will probably keep him out once we tell him the guy was hitting on Artie," said Dylan.

"True, though ye know how sweet mum is. She might try to change dad's mind about it, since Artie's her baby," said Scott.

"Well it's the four of us against her, right? It should be fine."

"Aye, hopefully."

"….Liz said she thinks Artie is depressed," said Connor.

Scott looked over to Connor with a raised eyebrow, wondering why his brother would bring that up. "Well…we'll just have to spend more time with him."

"Do you think that'll be enough?" Connor asked.

"Wut are ye getting' at, Connie?" Scott asked as he looked at his brother suspiciously.

"Nothing, just that…maybe we should let Arthur do new things sometimes, give him a little excitement or something."

"Are ye suggestin' we allow that bastard back?" Scott growled deeply, not believing what he was hearing from his brother.

"No way, I'm saying that we should come up with new stuff he can do with us, with the family."

Scott nodded slowly. "Aye, maybe we should come up with a game night. Artie used to love board games."

"Board games?" Dylan questioned. "No, we have to find something he'll like more than that alpha."

Scott sighed as he thought to himself. "Wut about we find him a friend? An omega or a beta friend?"

"He has Liz, right?" said Dylan. Connor nodded. "Yes, but we need to get him a friend that isn't paid to come around here."

Scott nodded as he looked between his brothers. "Aye, now all we've got to do is find someone. Hopefully it won't be too hard. Then with us spending more time with him, he won't have time to even think about that alpha."

It was at that time that the front door opened, their father George walking in after work. He was a very tall alpha with graying hair, though you could tell that it used to be red in his youth. He was where Scott got his blue eyes, and he had freckles like Connor. Their mother, Violet, came in behind her husband. She was a short, thin but curvy omega with long blonde hair and forest green eyes. Arthur was literally a mama's boy when it came to her, because in her eyes Arthur was her baby and he could do no wrong. She would basically smother him in her love. It didn't help that he was ill, because that made her even more clingy when it came to him.

Violet walked over to the little table at the door and picked up the disinfectant spray and hand sanitizer before spraying her alpha down and pouring some of the sanitizer in his hands, then doing the same with herself.

Scott looked over to their parents as he stood up from the couch. "Dad, we need to talk with ye," he called out.

Violet looked over to her eldest son with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, what's the matter? Did something happen? Is Artie okay?" she asked.

"Yes mum, Artie is fine…" said Dylan. George raised a curious eyebrow. "What is it then?"

"We've got new neighbors, one of them came over here and we had to make him leave," Scott said as he looked at his parents. George narrowed his eyes a little, wondering what could have happened that his sons had to kick their guest out. "Yes, I saw we had new neighbors…What happened?"

"Well he be an alpha and at first he was alright. We sprayed him down and cleaned his hands, then we all began to have a chin wag with him, everything seemed fine. But then Artie came down, me guess he heard the new person down here. But while Artie was down, we noticed that the alpha was…was a pervert. He would eye Artie and call him pet names, and Artie doesn't know no better," Scott said with a sigh.

"…He was hitting on Arthur?" George asked. "He didn't touch him, did he?"

"No, we made him leave. But he would have…Heaven knows what he would've done. Artie even wanted him to come back, but that can't happen," said Scott.

Violet looked up at her alpha with worry. She wanted Arthur to be happy and find love, but she didn't want some perverted alpha preying on her baby.

"Hmmm…You're right, we can't let him come back in. You boys know what to do, protect Arthur," said George. George was the head alpha, but when he was away at work he needed his older sons to protect the fort.

"Of course dad, we know," said Dylan. Then Connor piped up with, "We were thinking that perhaps we should start having a family night, to spend more time with Artie."

"Ooh that sounds like a rather smashing idea!" said Violet excitedly. "Don't you agree, darling? Family night with all of us, it would get Artie out of that room more," she said as she looked up at her husband with a sweet smile.

George nodded. "Alright…Friday nights then, we'll get him out of his room and do something together."

"Goodie! I'll go tell Artie then. Oh he'll be so happy," Violet said cheerfully as she headed up the stairs to go tell Arthur the news.

Arthur was looking out his window towards Alfred's house, seeing that the light in one of the upstairs rooms was on. The omega had the curtains closed over most of the windows in his room, except the one he was looking out. Across the road, Alfred was in his room on his laptop. He was finishing up some school work before getting ready for bed.

Violet knocked on Arthur's door lightly, Arthur quickly closing the curtains at the sound. She walked in and smiled at her son sitting at the windowsill. "'Ello, dear, I have splendid news for you. We're going to dedicate Friday nights to games and fun, for all of us. Would you enjoy that?" she asked softly.

Arthur looked over at his mother and stood up from the windowsill. "A…family game night? I…guess it could be fun…What day is it today?" he asked. Arthur often lost track of the days, since it wasn't like he had anywhere to be.

"Thursday," she said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She opened her arms for her youngest son, wanting him to come join her. "I really should buy you a calendar, shouldn't I," she chuckled.

"Um…" Arthur sat on the bed next to her and leaned into her arms. "Actually, can we do the game night on a different night…? I have plans tomorrow."

Violet raised an eyebrow, looking down at Arthur in confusion. "Plans? Like what?" Her youngest son never had plans.

"My new friend Alfred is coming over. He just moved in across the street with his family."

"Ah…that alpha. No, no, dear. Scott told us all about him and he's no good," she said with a nod.

Arthur frowned and stood up, looking down at his mother in confusion. "What? Scott doesn't know anything. Alfred is kind, and sweet, and I like him."

"Dear, Scott said he was a pervert, and that he was calling you inappropriate names. I just don't want you around an alpha like that…" Violet said softly as she looked up at her son. She hated when he was upset, and she could tell that he was going to be.

"Scott wasn't even around when we were hanging out!" Arthur defended. "He's not a pervert, and he didn't call me inappropriate names; Scott is a big fat liar!"

"You were hanging out?" she asked in confusion. "But Scotty said that you came downstairs when you heard them talking with the alpha…" Violet was starting to think that she didn't get the full story and she needed to get to the bottom of what really happened.

"He's a liar! I saw Alfred outside and he wanted me to come out and say hi, but I couldn't, so I invited him here. He came to see me, and the others were being rude to him from the minute he got here. Alfred hung out with me, and Liz, in my room and the others weren't even here to see how sweet he was. He likes me, he's courting me, and he's coming back to see me tomorrow." Arthur left no room for argument. He didn't usually fight or rebel, but he was going to fight for this.

"C…courting?" she questioned. "But dear, that's nice and all, but you have only just met this Alfred bloke and…well, your father and I would like to meet him, too, before you two decide to court," she said softly, but clearly shocked to hear about Arthur being courted.

"Fine, you can meet him when he comes over tomorrow." But for now, Arthur was ready to fight. He walked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs. "Scott!" he called, his tone clearly upset and angry.

Scott looked up from the TV and over his shoulder at Arthur. "Aye, dearest wee brother~?" he said with a smirk.

Arthur crossed his arms and frowned at his brother. "Drop the innocent act, you're such a liar! Alfred is nothing like what you told mum and dad!"

"Wut? He is everythin' that me told them, ye just too naïve to see it," Scott said with a nod. He turned away from Arthur and went back to watching his show, clearing saying that he was done with the conversation, because in his mind he was. He didn't want some random alpha preying on his ill little brother.

"You were not even there to see! You all sat down here while he hung out with me upstairs, so you don't know anything that happened!" Arthur argued.

"Me know that he was callin' ya 'sweetie'," Scott scoffed as he still sat faced away from Arthur.

"That's not an inappropriate name like you told mum, especially when he's courting me."

Scott suddenly stood up to face Arthur and growled deeply, "Courting ye?! He's not bloody courting ye!"

Arthur didn't back down. He never learned how to cower in the face of alphas because his family went easy on him due to his illness. They spoiled him and let him get away with a lot. "Yes, he is! He's coming over tomorrow and he's going to meet mum and dad, and they'll see how nice he is without your lies about him!"

"I forbid it! Me be ye eldest brother and me be an alpha, so I forbid ye!" Scott growled as he stood up straight and stared down at Arthur dominantly. He was so used to being in charge when his father was gone that he acted like the head alpha even when his father was home at times, though always when his father wasn't in the room of course.

Arthur just scowled at Scott, refusing to show fear. "You're not dad, you can't control me, and you can't forbid me from doing anything!"

"Me so can forbid ye and me just did, end of story!" the redhead growled as he gave Arthur a scowl back.

"Just because you say it, doesn't make it true!"

"What is going on down here?!" said George as he came downstairs with his wife behind him. While the two brothers were fighting, Violet was upstairs telling her husband what Arthur told her.

"I forbid Arthur from seein' that alpha and he won't listen to me," Scott said with a huff.

"Scott lied about Alfred, and he can't forbid me from shit!" Arthur yelled, much to the shock of his father.

"Arthur!" They weren't used to Arthur cursing, but the young omega was going through a rebellious stage. "From what I've heard, Arthur has a different side of what happened. From what I hear, you boys left an alpha with him upstairs alone in his room. So if anything bad did happen, it's your fault," he said, pointing to his three alpha sons. "But I called Liz, and she said that from what she saw Alfred was very kind and considerate, and Arthur really enjoyed his company. Now, I don't like the thought that an alpha who has known him for one day is courting him but when he comes over tomorrow, we are going to meet him and you boys are going to behave."

Scott looked at their dad as he stood with his brothers. He didn't like when their father would scold them, but he supposed they had it coming. "Aye, dad…But if he's not what Arthur has been saying…"

"You'll see; he's nice…" Arthur muttered. The omega huffed and made his way back upstairs to his room. He closed the door and went back to the window, peaking out between the curtains for a minute.

Across the road, Alfred's bedroom light was now off and his curtains were closed. The alpha had finished his homework and gone to bed. Arthur sighed a little sadly, disappointed that Alfred had gone to bed. He should've gotten his phone number, but the omega supposed he could do that tomorrow.

As Arthur got ready for bed himself, he started to wonder what exactly he was going to make for Alfred.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter, the second one is already in progress and hopefully will be up in a few days.**

 **Please follow and REVIEW!**


End file.
